Eternal Moonlight
by L.M.T.G
Summary: Set after OotP,how is Remus Lupin dealing with the 'big death'?


A/n: Well,this is my first Harry Potter fic. Please be gentle. Warning,too. This is set a bit after Order of the Phoenix...just in case you haven't read it yet. Don't ruin it for yourself unless you're a spoiler hound like I am. :) Enjoy.  
  
Ps: Also a slash fic. Don't complain to me,please,if you don't like these. I do. Which is probably why I wrote this. ^.^  
  
July 19th 1996  
  
It was a warm,cloudy night,so cloudy the stars weren't even visible. Remus Lupin,former Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,busied himself with checking his pockets for a bit of taffy as he walked quietly along a street he visited regularly. Well,at least until last year. Last year Lord Voldemort had risen again,and the Order of the Phoenix had been formed. He hadn't had any time to do much anything else than serve on the Order since Sirius had arrived last summer to alert him   
  
Sirius....The things just the mention of his name did to his heart were incredible. The two former Marauders had been lovers for years,Remus recalled,staring at the ground. Peter,being the daft rat he was,hadn't even noticed Sirius' loving gazes toward Remus during their own Hogwarts years in the common room. Of course,James had in their 3rd year. He'd bludgered Remus with questions until he'd finally spilled their little 'secret'. Poor James had nearly fainted. 'Well..why else would Padfoot had been so stubborn about learning to be Animagus?' Remus wondered to himself,chuckling inwardly at the subtle clues Fate had given them. He,forcefully transforming into a werewolf at every full moon,and Sirius,transforming into that beautiful black dog that looked so much like a Grim. The only canines that Hogwarts had ever allowed to graduate,to their knowledge.   
  
So,of course,the two mongrels of the school were meant to be together,weren't they?   
  
Remus shuddered. A little less than year after Lily,who was quite the close friend of Remus and also knew about Sirius and himself,and James had their son,Harry,Remus was sure Sirius had betray them all. It'd felt like someone had preformed a Crutiatus spell right to his heart. The entire time Voldemort had been running around,they knew someone in their group was a traitor. James and Lily were obviously not passing information along to anyone. Remus,himself,knew he was innocent,but since he was a werewolf,most people found him untrustworthy. Peter couldn't have been,could he have? Surely he'd stay loyal to James after those long years back at school...but Sirius.... Sirius had always had a terrible temper. Most,if not all,of his family was with the Death Eaters it seemed,and he'd disappeared for hours at a time when Remus had been with him during that time.   
  
Sirius....no....Peter,he corrected himself,had been made James and Lily's Secret Keeper. Unfortunatly,the little rat had run off as soon as his Master had bidded him to do so and wormed his way into an even higher affection with Voldemort,delivering the Potters right to his doorstep. Peter had tipped Sirius off...Remus had been headed to his house at the time to check and make sure all was well... and he was gone. Something didn't feel right,so he'd almost instantly Apparated to Lily and James',only to find the entire house was destroyed,their bodies laying in the wreckage and Harry gone. He spotted a shadow of a dog walking,it's head drooping as much as it's tail,away toward the path that led to London. Remus had called out to him,wishing it wasn't Sirius,but the reflexive perk of the ears at his name had assured him it was.   
  
'That bastard..'He remembered thinking,shaking his head to himself as he kicked a stone out of the way. 'He deserved to be thrown in Azkaban,didn't he Moony?' Thirteen years had seperated them..How could he have been so stupid? Of course Sirius wouldn't have done such a thing...he was nothing like his family. The first night he heard Sirius had escaped Azkaban,the same year he was going to teach at Hogwarts,his heart had leapt,then dropped. He had to protect Harry. That's all there was to it. 'He's at Hogwarts....He's at Hogwarts... Bah.' Remus thought,shaking his head just a bit more. "I should've known Sirius better than that..."He mumbled to himself,stuck in nostalgia as he usually was nowadays. The present was simply too harsh to deal with,at least without Sirius by his side.   
  
That first night in 1994 in the 'Shack was amazing. He knew Sirius was innocent...everything was right..  
  
*******************  
  
November 7th 1994  
  
"Moony?" came the familiar voice from the tunnel that led to the Whomping Willow. Remus blinked then grinned,stretching a bit as he lay on the single bed in the room. "In here Padfoot!" A dog-like yelp of joy echoed throughout the house as Remus giggled softly. Sirius emerged,positively scrambling over to Remus and nearly dragging him off the bed in a tight hug,kissing every inch of his face he could manage to reach. "Sirius!"Remus whispered,trying not to laugh and failing miserably as he wrapped his arms back around his friend's body.  
  
Sirius drew back his head,grinning wolfishly,"Been a while since you I made you squeal my name,hasn't it Remus?" He blushed and jabbed him gently in the side with his finger,"Really Padfoot,you old horndog,do you ever think of anything else?" Sirius shrugged and leaned his forehead against his lover's and kissed his nose,"Used to be you were the same way Moony. Don't tell me you've got all abstinent on me now." Remus chuckled and gazed right into those warm eyes he remembered so well,"Does 14 years celibate count?" Sirius choked and pretended to faint,Remus growled,"Oh very funny. As if you expected me to take another lover?" Sirius opened his eyes,frowning,looking as far from Remus as he could,"You thought I was a Death Eater...." Remus blinked and pulled away,"But I still loved you." "It doesn't matter Remus...let's just forget it." Sirius mumbled,staring at the ground. "Yes it does matter,"snarled Remus,pushing himself back up onto the bed,"You don't trust me anymore." Sirius blinked up at him,then shook his head,tears brimming in his eyes,"Don't say that Moony..of course I do. I just thought..."   
  
"You thought wrong,Black."Remus growled,curling up,his eyes narrowed. "Moony..."Sirius whimpered,slouching a bit. "Don't. Don't even try to-" "I'm sorry Moony,love." 'Ugh..Damn that voice..'Remus thought as he looked down at Sirius,who was actually in tears. "Sirius..." He flung himself forward,nearly wrenching Remus' neck,sobbing,"I'm so sorry,so sorry for everything that's happened. I wanted to come back to you,I tried to,I thought it was you.... So long...so very long..I should've known better. You'd never do that...You were always the smart one out of us... I..I thought..you....you would've...left me...gotten a woman..." Remus snorted,Sirius continued. "Married...kids..." "Half werewolves with a witch?" Remus asked,reaching down to stroke Sirius' hair. "Are you serious,Sirius?" Padfoot blinked up at him,"Well....it...it's...possible..." Remus gagged,Sirius sighed and looked down. "I'm still sor-" Remus dragged his head up and kissed him....  
  
*********************  
  
July 19th 1996  
  
Remus wiped his hand across his streaming eyes,sighing. That was enough remembering for today. He reached his destination,Godric's Hollow Cemetary,fairly quickly,walking toward the more expensive plots in the back. It cost nearly 500 galleons a plot where James and Lily were burried,and there was someone else there now for him to visit. As he approached the trio of graves he took a deep breath and gazed over the headstones. Lily's rose colored marble,James' dark gray granite and Sirius' newly carved deep blue marble. Sirius' grave was still fresh,the hump of land barely had a blade of grass on it. All three of them were burried under a large willow tree,with enough room for one more. Remus shuddered. He didn't want to think of his own death,at least not now,not when Dumbledore needed him.   
  
He sat down on the small bench that wrapped around the tree,reaching out to stroke Sirius' head stone,mumbling,"Hello Sirius...." Not that he had expected an answer,but a doggish howl came from about twenty feet away from him,making him jump straight up into the air. "What the hell?"He whispered,staring,awe struck at the headstone. That was Sirius' howl,wasn't it? The next second a short,rather round man waddled out from behind a tree,laughing cruelly,holding a muggle tape recorder.   
  
"Pettigrew.."Remus growled,his fingers digging into Sirius' marker. "If you don't leave..I swear..I'll-" "You'll do what Moony?"Peter snickered,pratically bouncing. Remus pulled his wand from his belt,holding it a bit like a sword. It was a rather swishy wand,good for curses as he remembered Ollivander saying ever so long ago. 11 inches,dogwood,oddly enough,and a single hair from a mare unicorn he'd met once. "I'll curse you from here to kingdom come!" Remus continued to growl,Peter paled. "You don't have the balls,Remus.. You wouldn't do it two years ago..Why should I worry now?" Glaring,Remus raised his wand. This man was the reason James and Lily were dead...why Harry had gone through sheer hell,and why Sirius was gone to him forever. "I'm..giving you..one..more..warning..Peter.."Remus whispered,his voice shaking with rage. Peter's voice gave away his real emotion,despite his laughter,"Re..really,Lupin. Y..you wouldn't. Do..don't want in trouble with the big bumblebee,now do we?" Remus shuddered,feeling hatred wash over him again. Before he knew what he was doing he brought his wand up an inch more than swept it down again in an arch,snarling,"Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light rushed over Pettigrew,knocking him backward into the gate limply.   
  
Remus blinked,then looked down at his wand silently. He'd just killed someone. Was he allowed to do that? The Ministry would be swooping down on him any minute,wouldn't the- "Lovely work.." came a calm,female voice. Remus froze,"Bellatrix..?" Bellatrix Lestrange snickered as she slipping into view,her eyes half closed,"Who else? Tell,Remus...Do you hate me for killing your fiance'?" Remus shook his head,leaning weakly against the tree,"I can't hate you... I can't hate anyone..I-" "Well,might I say you do a wonderful job of not hating Peter." Bellatrix chuckled,preforming a Severing charm and a Summoning charm behind her back. " Remus was silent. He stared at Sirius' head stone,still unable to understand how he'd been able to preform such a powerful piece of Dark magick. Within a second Remus yelped,being thrown to the ground,Bellatrix on top of him,holding a silver knife,transfigured from Pettigrew's hand.   
  
"Shit.."Remus muttered,trying to wrestle the knife away from her. Bellatrix switched hands,pressing the blade to his throat before slicing,diagonally,across his neck,as deeply as she could. Remus' eyes widened as blood spurted from his neck,drenching his robes. He clapped a hand against the wound,trying to breathe but only gasping like a fish out of water. She'd cut his treachea. A billion visions ran through his head as he listened to Bellatrix's laughter start to fade. The bite from his uncle,another werewolf,his first transformation,his first year at Hogwarts,his first kiss with Sirius,the first monthly outing with his friends,his first night of passion with Sirius...Everything was fading into a blur..  
  
Remus choked as Bellatrix kicked him roughly in the side,his eyes opening waterily,"Sirius...?" His voice was barely a whisper,almost all the air gone from his lungs. Bellatrix only smiled and kicked him into the hole in the ground she'd opened,snickering as she said,"Good bye werewolf." Remus' eyes closed silently as his body went limp,unconcious and near death. Bellatrix smirked as she conjured dirt over him,deciding to let it fade after about a week if noone had dug him up yet. Then she Disapparated,heading back to her Master,leaving Pettigrew and the knife.   
  
The clouds slowly split,letting the full moon shine down on the unmarked grave of Remus Lupin,which lie right next to Sirius Black's. Pettigrew lie in the darkness,far from his former friends,only to be discovered hours later by Professor Albus Dumbledore,who would magick a tombstone for Lupin. Somewhere near by a church bell struck midnight. The Marauders were disbanded at last July 20th,1996. A plaque was made for the tree reading,over James,Sirius and Remus' graves,simply,'Here lies the true Marauders of Hogwarts. Sirius Black,Remus Lupin and James Potter. Lives given for the cause of all that is good and just,they will be remembered long after this place is forgotten.' 


End file.
